


Aussprache

by artphilia



Series: First Time Series [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/artphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zwischen Rodney und John kommt es zur Aussprache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aussprache

**Author's Note:**

> Anmerkung: Ich hatte verschiedene Ideen, wie es weitergehen könnte und habe in diesem Sequel zwei dieser Ideen verarbeitet. Mal sehen, ob ich den Schluss schreibe, der mir gestern Nacht im Kopf herumschwirrte, als Tobias mich mal wieder nicht schlafen ließ.  
> Die Story ist ein Sequel zu 'Sehnsucht' und 'Verlangen'. Es ergibt mehr Sinn, wenn man die Stories davor auch gelesen hat. ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: Stargate ATLÅNTIS and all related characters are the property of MGM Television Entertainment. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> Widmung: Kat, Xily und DraQla. Danke, dass ihr mich immer wieder inspiriert und mich mit so wundervollem Lesefutter versorgt. Und natürlich mit Feedback. *huggles*

McKay schalt sich selbst einen Idioten, dass er Sheppard überhaupt hatte an sich rankommen lassen. Er hätte es besser wissen müssen. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass ein Mann wie Sheppard niemals seinen Bedürfnissen genügen würde. Dass der Soldat in ihm niemals zulassen würde, zu viel von seinem Herzen preiszugeben, da das ja ein Zeichen von Schwäche wäre. Sheppard war einfach noch nicht bereit, sich einem Mann derart zu öffnen. Und er war eindeutig bisexuell, entschied McKay. Sein Verhalten vorhin war so typisch Mann, so typisch hetero Mann!

Er seufzte und warf sich rücklings auf das Bett. Es gab kein natürliches Licht in seinem Zimmer. Er hatte darauf bestanden ein Zimmer ohne Fenster zu bekommen, weil er das Meer nicht sehen wollte, das ihn nur allzu sehr an seine Hydrophobie erinnerte. Und außerdem würde die Sonne nur ständig auf seinen Laptop scheinen und es ihm unmöglich machen auch in den kleinen Pausen am Tag in seinem Raum zu arbeiten. Er brauchte keine Pausen. Es genügte ihm völlig, dass er nachts sechs Stunden schlief. Mehr wäre Verschwendung kostbarer Zeit. Er liebte seine Arbeit, brauchte die ständigen Herausforderungen, die ihn von gewissen Gedanken ablenkten. So wie jetzt, wo er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte als haufenweise Arbeit, damit er nicht mehr an Sheppard denken konnte.

Ihm wollten die Küsse nicht aus dem Kopf gehen, die so sehr seine Sehnsucht gestillt hatten, die ihn für einen Moment hatten vergessen lassen, dass sie so weit weg von der Erde und allem waren, das ihnen etwas bedeutete. Er dachte an seine Katze und wünschte sich das Tier mehr denn je in die Pegasus Galaxie. Das vertraute Schnurren würde ihn beruhigen.

Sein Blick glitt von einer Seite des Raums zur anderen. Er war so kahl und unpersönlich, dass es kein Wunder war, dass er sich nicht wohl fühlte. Zuhause hatte er sich immer wohl gefühlt, zwischen all den vielen Erinnerungsstücken, den Auszeichnungen, den alten Möbeln. Hier in seinem Zimmer waren die Wände nackt, er hatte nur ein Bett, einen kleinen Tisch und einen Stuhl. Mehr nicht!

Gerade kam ihm die Idee den Raum ein wenig persönlicher zu gestalten, viel brauchte er ja nicht zu ändern, nur ein wenig, als ein dumpfes Klopfen an der Tür, ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss. Ob das John war? Er hoffte es so sehr! Nein, eigentlich war es ihm egal, denn er wollte nicht mit ihm reden. Er brauchte ihn nicht. Er war auf niemanden angewiesen!

„Ja“, antwortete McKay ein wenig rau und setzte sich in seinem Bett auf. Enttäuschung machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, als Teyla herein trat und nicht etwa John Sheppard.

Sie schenkte seinem Gesichtsausdruck nicht viel Beachtung. Das tat nie jemand. Warum sollte sie da eine Ausnahme sein? „Dr. McKay, Dr. Weir möchte Sie gerne sehen.“

„Um was geht es?“, fragte McKay im aufstehen.

„Wir alle sollen kommen, aber Sie haben als Einziger nicht auf den Ruf reagiert.“ Die junge Athosianerin wandte sich schon wieder zum Gehen.

„Die Lautsprecher in meinem Quartier müssen defekt sein“, meinte er. „Ich werde mir das nachher mal ansehen.“ Waren die Lautsprecher tatsächlich defekt oder hatte er Weir deshalb nicht gehört, weil er so sehr in Gedanken gewesen war? Er konnte es nicht sagen. Jedoch war er dankbar für die Ablenkung und folgte Teyla zum Besprechungsraum. Er vermied es dabei gänzlich, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Wenn sie nicht gerade auf einer Außenmission waren, wusste er beim besten Willen nicht, worüber er sich mit einer Athosianerin unterhalten sollte. Ihr Volk war so furchtbar primitiv, dass er sich oft gefragt hatte, wie sie es überhaupt so lange geschafft hatten, sich gegen die Wraith zu behaupten.

 

McKay stockte der Atem, als er Sheppard an seinem üblichen Platz vorfand. Er sah aus, als wäre nichts geschehen. Da war kein Funke von Reue in seinem Blick. Wie schaffte er das nur? McKay zog sich der Magen zusammen, als er Sheppard gegenüber Platz nahm und er versuchte ihn nicht weiter anzusehen, sich stattdessen auf das zu konzentrieren, was Weir ihnen zu sagen hatte.

Als sie erneut von ihren Nahrungsproblemen anfing und der Begriff ZPM fiel, schaltete McKay ab und hörte ihr nicht weiter zu. Stattdessen glitt sein Blick immer wieder zu Sheppard, der seinerseits versuchte seine Augen stur auf Weir zu richten, was ihm nur schwerlich gelang. Irgendwann trafen sich ihre Blicke für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und beide sahen betreten weg, versuchten sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Das war einfach lächerlich, fand McKay. Und doch, er konnte nicht anders, als erneut zu ihm hinüber zu blicken. Was musste dieser verdammte Kerl auch so unverschämt gut aussehen? Warum hatte er sich ausgerechnet ihn Sheppard verlieben müssen, wo es auf Atlantis doch weiß Gott genug andere Männer gab, in die er sich hätte verlieben können? Carson war toll. So gebildet und höflich und einfühlsam. Ebenso der kleine Tscheche, dessen Namen er selbst jetzt noch immer wieder vergaß. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig!

Nein, ausgerechnet in den hitzköpfigen, zugegeben verdammt sexy aussehenden, jedoch größten Idioten auf Atlantis hatte er sich verlieben müssen! Er war eindeutig ein Masochist, sonst würde er sich das nicht selbst antun, entschied er kurzerhand. Es musste einfach so sein.

„Rodney…?“

Nur langsam sickerte der Name in sein Bewusstsein und erst als alle, inklusive Sheppard, ihn anstarrten wurde ihm klar, dass Weir offenbar zu irgendwas eine Antwort von ihm erwartete. Er räusperte sich, rutschte verlegen im Stuhl hin und her und fragte, den Blick stur auf Weir gerichtet: „Ich hab das eben nicht mitgekriegt, können Sie das bitte wiederholen?“ Zuzugeben, dass er unaufmerksam gewesen war, fiel ihm alles andere als leicht und er hätte schwören können ein hämisches Grinsen über Sheppards Miene huschen gesehen zu haben.

„Geht es Ihnen nicht gut, Rodney?“ Weir sah ihn ernsthaft besorgt an.

„Nein, ich habe Kopfschmerzen, um ehrlich zu sein“, log er kurzerhand.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie Dr. Beckett aufsuchen“, schlug Teyla vor und legte McKay eine Hand auf den Unterarm. Sie saß direkt neben ihm und auch ihr Blick war besorgt. Er zog seinen Arm unter ihrer Hand hervor. Irgendwie war es ihm unangenehm von der Athosianerin berührt zu werden.

Der Einzige, der sich nicht täuschen ließ, war Sheppard. McKay konnte seinen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel sehen. Er sah ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an, als wolle er sagen: ‚ich hab dich durchschaut’.

„Sie haben Recht“, antwortete er darauf hastig und stand auf, um den Raum zu verlassen.

Weir nickte lediglich. Dann wandte sie sich wieder den übrigen Anwesenden zu. „Dann treffen Sie sämtliche Vorbereitungen. Morgenfrüh und nullachthundert geht es los.“ Damit war die Sitzung indirekt beendet. Es fehlte nur noch ein ‚Wegtreten’, doch darauf wartete niemand, da Weir nicht zum Militär gehörte.

Sheppard sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und folgte McKay, obgleich dieser bemüht war möglichst schnell vom Konferenzraum fortzukommen.

„Rodney!“

„Verschwinde!“, rief dieser über seine Schulter zurück.

„Lass mich nicht wieder so stehen.“

Sheppards Stimme klang ungewöhnlich sanft, fand McKay, dennoch blieb er nicht stehen. Er zögerte noch nicht einmal, während er unbeirrt einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte.

„Wir können so morgen nicht auf die Mission gehen, wenn du kein Wort mit mir sprichst.“

McKay ging weiter, versuchte sogar noch etwas schneller zu gehen und joggte beinahe. Sheppard schloss problemlos zu ihm auf und stellte sich direkt vor McKay, so dass dieser um ein Haar in ihn hineingelaufen wäre.

„Was für eine Mission?“, wechselte McKay das Thema.

„Die von der Elizabeth eben gesprochen hat. Du hast ihr wirklich nicht zugehört, oder?“ McKay begann zu schmollen. „Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun, Rodney.“ Sheppard wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen, da McKay tatsächlich stehen geblieben war, um mit ihm über den Vorfall im Sportraum zu reden.

„Dafür ist es dir aber sehr gut gelungen. Wie ist das erst, wenn du planst jemandem das Herz aus der Brust zu reißen?“ McKay funkelte sein Gegenüber wütend an. „Du wusstest von meinen Gefühlen, weil Chaya es dir gesagt hat und du hast darin die Chance gesehen etwas zu versuchen, das du so vorher noch nie hast ausprobieren können. Du wolltest mich benutzen!“

Sheppard war froh, dass sie in dem großen Korridor allein waren. Er wollte unter keinen Umständen, dass irgendwer auf Atlantis dieses Gespräch mitbekam. Er versuchte McKay die Hände auf die Schulter zu legen, doch der wich ihm geschickt aus. Sheppard resignierte und fuhr sich fahrig durch das wuschelige Haar. „Du hast das völlig missverstanden, Rodney. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass… du so leicht zu verletzen bist.“

„Warum? Weil ich selbstbewusst bin? Deshalb soll ich herzlos sein?“

„Du bist arrogant und das ist weit mehr als selbstbewusst zu sein“, verbesserte Sheppard. „Und ja, ich dachte, dass weit mehr dazu gehören würde, dich irgendwo da drin“, er deutete auf McKays Herz, „zu verletzen. Du wirkst ständig so hart und unnahbar, dass niemand hier glaubt, dass du imstande bist zu lieben. Herr Gott, kaum jemand arbeitet gern mit dir zusammen, weil du am liebsten über dich selbst und deine Genialität redest, anstatt vielleicht auch mal jemand anderen zu loben oder als auch nur annähernd gleichgestellt anzusehen.“

„Fein, dann bin ich also arrogant und herzlos. Kann ich jetzt bitte zu Dr. Beckett?“ Er nickte zu dem Korridor hinter Sheppard.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig“, sagte dieser und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Aber ich weiß, dass du anders bist und ich hätte rücksichtsvoller sein müssen. Ich will dich, Rodney, aber wenn du noch warten möchtest, dann ist das okay für mich. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, ehe überhaupt etwas Greifbares zwischen uns war. Kannst oder willst du das nicht verstehen? Ich bin nicht gut darin, meine Gefühle zu zeigen. Das hat man mir nicht beigebracht. So wie ich mit deiner Arroganz leben muss, musst du lernen damit zu leben, dass ich ein Gefühlskrüppel bin. Niemand ist perfekt. Aber wenn du willst, dass jemals etwas zwischen uns ist, egal ob eine romantische, eine sexuelle oder eine freundschaftliche Beziehung, dann musst du lernen meine Unzulänglichkeiten zu akzeptieren.“

„Du glaubst, dass ich dich für unzulänglich halte?“ McKays Züge wurden mit einem Mal weich. „Ich hätte nicht zugelassen, dass du mir nahe kommst, wenn ich das denken würde, John.“

„Es macht mir nichts, dass du mich für dumm hältst. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht dumm bin. Soviel Selbstvertrauen habe ich. Aber ich weiß auch, dass ich niemals so intelligent sein werde, wie du es bist. Das macht mir jedoch nichts aus. Ich kann damit leben.“

„Du bist der bessere Schütze und Nahkämpfer und du bist viel sportlicher als ich…“, sagte McKay zärtlich, als er begriff, was Sheppard ihm eben versuchte klarzumachen.

„Wir müssen nicht gleich sein, um uns gut zu verstehen oder um zusammen zu passen.“

„So ergänzen wir uns“, lächelte McKay und Sheppard nickte.

Für einige Augenblicke schwiegen sie beide, sahen sich nur an. Dann brach McKay das Schweigen: „Du bist der Erste, der meine Intelligenz nicht als Bedrohung sieht.“

„Warum sollte ich mich bedroht fühlen? Ich könnte dich jederzeit erschießen“, zwinkerte Sheppard. „Du bist keine Bedrohung für mich. In keiner Weise.“

„Du würdest auf mich schießen?“ McKay legte den Kopf schief und kniff die Augen scherzhaft zusammen.

„Niemals. Zumindest nicht ohne den Schutzschild der Antiker“, erwiderte Sheppard im ausatmen, zog McKay daraufhin zu sich, um dessen niemals stillen Mund mit einem Kuss zu versiegeln. Er hatte die Nase voll von dem Gequatsche. Er wollte jetzt nicht mehr reden. Alles Wichtige war gesagt und den Rest würden sie langsam auf sich zukommen lassen.

 

ENDE


End file.
